


street lit

by letfelicitysoar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And why does Yifan want something so dirty and filthy and used?</p>
            </blockquote>





	street lit

The boy is pretty enough, with his long lashes and pale skin. Match it with the ebony locks and unique facial features and he’d be quite the catch. But Yifan is smart, knows this boy. He’s seen him around, been picking idly at how this boy is always in the shadiest corners of the red light district or under a horny, drunken business man’s arm. This boy with the pretty yet sharp features is a prostitute and quite the high in demand one too. Yifan thinks the boy looks dirty, trashy, and as much as any whore should look. This boy is a professional at what he does, he knows what strings to pull and which words to say, how to move and touch and drain clients of their money. Yifan sees it all too well from his front row seat behind the bar counter, serving drinks to the boy and his latest catch.

"Let’s get out of here," the boy whispers into the unsuspecting ear of his current client; Yifan watching.

Before they leave, Yifan swears that the boy steals a glance from him and then it’s all gone.

-

Zitao is his name, Yifan learns.

He’s in an alley, bleeding and still getting beaten as his clothes lay in a dirty heap in a murky puddle and a large man looms over his body, tainting it even further.

Yifan’s shift ends earlier than usual because it’s a slow night and his boss let’s him go, that’s when Yifan’s eyes lock with Zitao’s from across the alley in the cold darkness of the December night.

It really isn’t something he would normally do and he doesn’t know why he does it but he kicks the man off Zitao before picking up the boy and carrying him all the way back to his shabby one room apartment; his legs feel like jelly as he runs.

That’s when Yifan learns his name is Zitao, they sit silently in the apartment room, the wallpaper yellowing and stripping away while the thin walls don’t offer much protection from the cold. Yifan wraps Zitao in a thin blanket before drawing him a bath and helping the other into it. When Zitao’s done cleaning himself, he dresses in the slightly too large clothes that Yifan sets aside for him and Yifan takes it upon himself to clean the small bruises and cuts on Zitao’s face and arms (he doesn’t dare look for any other injuries on any other parts of Zitao’s body).

Zitao runs long fingers into Yifan’s dyed blond hair and pushes the latter down, roughly kissing him.

"What are you doing?" Yifan spits when he shoves Zitao off of him, the younger wincing.

The look on Zitao’s face is so quizzical and he asks, “Isn’t this what you want?”

"No," Yifan answers immediately, completely disturbed with the boy in front of him, "it honestly isn’t."

Zitao looks even more confused and Yifan sees a child in front of him. No longer just a boy, but a child. Young, innocent, and naive. Unsure of what he’s doing and only aiming to please. Knots begin to swell up in his stomach, “how old are you?” He asks because he needs to know.

Zitao hesitates before he answers, “Seventeen.”

Yifan feels sick, sick because who is this person? Not the one who he sees every night in the bar working his magic and luring men into beds. This person - Zitao - is nothing more than a child. His eyes are round and innocent and his lips tremble and shake and his body is small and fragile. Where is the boy who exudes sexual prowess and smirks with playful hints? The one who whispers seductively and makes Yifan hungry with unwanted desire? But then he remembers the night he watched the boy walk out of the bar, when he placed that tiny glance onto Yifan’s gaze. Perhaps it was then that Yifan caught sight of the child.

"Why did you save me back there if you don’t want me to repay you?" Zitao asks, stirring in the spot on the couch he has reclaimed since getting pushed off by Yifan.  

"I helped you out back there because it was the right thing to do."

The other’s eyes flicker dark, “Liar. You would have walked off if it was someone else,” his face still looks child like even as his voice grows accusing, “I’ve seen the lewd way you’ve looked at me before.”

Yifan wants to let out a sob because this person before him is sharp and he feels embarrassed that someone as young as him can easily read Yifan, “I don’t bother with minors, especially ones as young as you.”

Zitao looks more relaxed when he smiles and it’s a small one and his lips barely curve up but it floods Yifan with relief and he doesn’t know why he feels like this around someone so dirty and so used and he can’t help that his lips are still burning with lust from the rough kiss Zitao had planted before.

This boy could mean trouble for Yifan, but he’s willing to risk it.


End file.
